The General Clinical Research (GCRC) Center at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) is the major setting for the conduction of clinical research. It is the main NIH-funded research available for all faculty at all locations, with the goal of elucidating mechanisms of disease, discovery of new technologies, and evaluation of new therapeutic medications. The program at the Medical College of Wisconsin has evolved to include the Adult Medicine Center at Froedtert Memorial Lutheran Hospital (FMLH) and two main satellites; the Pediatric/Transfusion Medicine Satellite at Children's Hospital of Wisconsin (CHW) and the Community-based HIV/AIDS Prevention Satellite. The current and proposed major areas of scientific inquiry include: 1)mechanisms of insulin resistance and secretion dynamics in abdominal obesity and its predisposition to non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus; 2) molecular genetics of dyslipidemic hypertension of African Americans; 3) molecular genetics of abdominal obesity in Caucasian women; 4) control of esophageal motor functions in health and disease; 5) functional magnetic resonance imaging (FMRI) of human drug abuse; 6) functional magnetic resonance imaging (FMRI) of brain sensory perception and motor control; 7) molecular and cellular characterization of von Willebrand factor; 8) immunologic mechanisms of inhibitor antibody formation in hemophilia; 9) neighborhood-based HIV/AIDS prevention in vulnerable inner-city communities and 10) mechanisms and clinical studies of several other medical disorders. In addition to extending the GCRC Adult Medicine Center to include pediatrics and transfusion medicine as well as the CAIR satellite, it has developed to become a national GCRC resource for the application of FMRI technologies to neurobiology and mechanisms of neurobiological disorders in humans. In general the GCRC at MCW continues to fulfill its national mission in providing unique infrastructure for the conduction of investigation into the cause, progression, prevention, control, and cure of human diseases. In addition the center is providing a unique setting for the training of young and junior investigators and other health professionals through its new MEDIC Training core, with the goal of maintaining a national corps of expert clinical investigators for the future.